Ojo por tus ojos
by Supermonstrum
Summary: Erik es un joven que dedica su vida a la cacería de nazis y Charles es un obstáculo inesperado que le costará bordear.
1. Mala suerte

_«Ojo por ojo,_  
><em>diente por diente» <em>

Pocas veces había tenido tanta suerte o simplemente suerte. No estaba seguro de cuál de ambas fue porque directamente el concepto de suerte no se hayaba dentro de su diccionario de vida. Cuando la gente común se encuentra algún dinero en la calle acostumbra exclamar «qué suerte» y luego continúan con su vida, contentos y alardeando su suerte frente a sus amigos o familiares. Esa sencillez se transformaba en buena fortuna y, probablemente, en su condición normal e insignificante, los humanos no aspiraban a más cosas.

En cambio, para alguien como Erik, la suerte se medía en otra escala y también conocía el lado más oscuro de la expresión «mala suerte». En resumidas palabras: mala suerte es haber sido judío en la Alemania de 1939, cualquiera que tuviera un conocimiento más que básico sobre la historia del mundo entendería el resto. Mala suerte es cuando la sopa de la mañana se terminaba y los últimos de la fila quedaban sin comer, mala suerte es ir a orinar en la noche y que alguno de los prisioneros que dormía en el suelo haya aprovechado para ocupar su lugar.

Después de la liberación por parte de las tropas soviéticas, después de entender —de una forma anormalmente fácil— que ya no le quedaba rastro alguno de familia a la cual volver y que en el mundo estaban sólo su mutación y él, Erik comenzó un duro camino de supervivencia de post-guerra y un entrenamiento autodidacta de su poder. Todo esto mientras seguía, como le era posible, las huellas de todos los rostros nazis que recordaba y que cada tanto volvía a refrescar en pesadillas, tan claros como el tatuaje en la cara interna de su antebrazo. Aprendió a ser autosuficiente, a manejar como un adulto la economía de ahorro y a hacer todo tipo de trabajos para juntar lo necesario para viajar a América, adonde aquellas ratas escaparon.

Seguimientos dignos de un espía, cautela, contactos, sobornos, mentiras, una sonrisa falsa para no levantar sospechas, el movimiento de sus manos manipulando el metal mientras una efímera ola de gloria y satisfacción lo inundaba al ver su objetivo cumplido y repercutiendo en los noticiarios al día siguiente.

«Misterioso asesinato: la policía está desconcertada.»

Por el momento llevaba dos ex-oficiales cargados y el tercero, Shaw, parecía escabullirse de él como si supiera que lo estaban buscando. Erik estuvo casi tres meses siguiéndolo por varios estados de Norteamérica. Aparentemente al tipo le gustaba darse el lujo de viajar, pagando buenos hoteles con dinero que, Erik apostaba su vida a ello, no le pertenecía en absoluto —¿cuántos dientes de oro arrancados?, ¿cuántas propiedades tomadas injustamente?—. Muchas veces se contuvo de no atravesarle la cabeza en plena luz del día, frente a decenas de personas, porque cuando parecía que la situación los dejaba a ambos en la discreción de la soledad, algo lo arruinaba, alguien aparecía y lo jodía todo.

Pero ya no más.

Había confirmado que Shaw tenía un domicilio fijo en la ciudad de Nueva York, en el condado de Manhattan donde muchos inmigrantes se habían establecido durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Las primeras tres semanas, desde que regresó, la actividad de Erik fue sólo de vigilancia para corroborar si vivía acompañado, si recibía frecuentemente visitas o cualquier cosa que en un futuro pudiera terminar con testigos (mejor ahorrárselos).

Y el último viernes del tercer mes su sonrisa era como pocas veces: verdaderamente alegre.

Shaw vivía sólo y apenas iba los días de semana a supervisar un negoció propio pero del que se hacía cargo otra persona; se reunía con amigos los martes por la tarde y el resto de la semana era leer el periódico, dormir, ver televisión o hacer algunas llamadas por teléfono. Fuera de eso, el resto del día era perfecto para entrar por su puerta trasera o ventana, y hacerlo pagar.

—Del domingo no pasará —se dijo el sábado por la noche, masticando con rencor una de esas cenas para microondas.

Ya había perdido la paciencia con el ir y venir anterior y la vigilancia, sabía la actividad del ex-oficial de memoria y no esperaría ni un día más.

—No pasará —repitió masajeándose el puente de la nariz.

. . .

Domingo.

Mientras sentía la hediondez de un indigente sentado a su lado en el metro que lo llevaría a la casa de Shaw, Erik lo imaginó levantándose y prendiendo el televisor. A las diez de la mañana tendría su taza de café en mano y su periódico en la puerta aguardando, pero Shaw lo recogería a eso de las once y cuarto. Él llegaría a su casa a las once y veinte (si el metro cumplía sus expectativas) y aguardaría a que terminara de comer y fuera al jardín a tomar una siesta. Sus vecinos estaban de vacaciones así que todo sería sólo entre ellos: Erik, Shaw y su muerte inmanente.

Aquel escenario parecía especialmente preparado para su acto ajusticiador y, por primera vez, Erik creyó que si existía una suerte, y que estaba poniéndose de su parte.

Claro, dejó de pensar aquello cuando en la penúltima estación los empleados del metro les pidieron que bajaran y esperaran el próximo, porque estaban con algunas dificultades técnicas.

Rechinando los dientes y con un semblante que daba escalofríos, Erik bajó del vagón y se apoyó sobre una columna, aguardando. El estómago se le encogió cuando delante de él dieron un par de vueltas una encantadora familia, digna de un comercial, desparramando alegría y cosas que en un pasado Erik también había tenido y compartido, pero ya no más.

_Nunca más._

—Disculpa, ¿te importaría decirme qué hora es?

Erik giró la cabeza y se cruzó con unos ojos extremadamente llamativos, quizá por su fuerte tono azul o porque le parecieron muy grandes y brillantes. Se desconcertó unos segundos y parpadeó para romper el encandilamiento. Tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa cuando vio su cárdigan, digno del estereotipo de un cerebrito universitario, además del marcado acento inglés que no se molestaba en ocultar. ¿De dónde demonios había salido esa criatura que le estaba sonriendo como si fuesen amigos?

—No tengo la hora —respondió algo hostil.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó el desconocido señalando su reloj de muñeca—. Yo creo que sí.

—Oh, lo había olvidado —se excusó Erik sintiéndose ridículo, luego respondió—: las doce.

—Gracias —dijo, más no se movió de su lado.

Erik gruñó por dentro, las intenciones del chico eran tan obvias: se moría por darle conversación. Conversación que no le interesaba en absoluto y deseó mandarlo a volar. ¿Cuánto más tardaría el maldito metro en reactivarse?

—Sí que está tardando el metro, ¿no crees?

—¿No tienes un grupo de estudio al que estás llegando tarde o algo? —preguntó.

El chico arqueó una ceja divertido más que ofendido.

—¿Por qué un grupo de estudio?

—Pregúntaselo a tu ropa.

—Me gusta mi ropa, hombre-cuello-de-tortuga, y no voy a ninguna reunión de estudio sino a mi trabajo.

¿Trabajo un domingo al mediodía?

—Bien por ti —cortó mirando hacia otra parte.

Ojos azules no respondió y continuó cerca suyo, Erik reprimió sus ganas de apartarse porque le pareció una actitud demasiado infantil, pero cuando el metro volvió a funcionar, entró al vagón y caminó bien lejos de él. Si estaba haciendo todos esos viajes, era para cerrar cuentas y no le interesaba entablar charlas ni divertirse con nadie.

Él no estaba para diversión, ese tiempo quedó enterrado en lo más profundo de aquel campo de concentración en Polonia.

Agradeció que sólo le quedara una estación por recorrer. Bajó casi corriendo y entró a la zona residencial. No había moros en la costa, la casa de Shaw estaba en silencio. Erik saltó por el jardín delantero, quedando escondido entre los arbustos y tomó aire, el plan era más que sencillo, más que servido en bandeja. La suerte existía y aunque se hubiese reído de él en el metro, estaba regresando para resarcirse. La puerta principal quedó mal cerrada, podía verlo a metro de distancia.

«Menudo estúpido», pensó con malicia.

Salió de entre los arbustos y se sacudió algunas hojas de la cabeza, caminó con paso normal para no levantar sospechas y sus ojos no revisaron el perímetro, su concentración flaqueaba cuanto más cerca estaba de matar, de cobrar las cuentas pendientes, de encontrarse cara a cara con los monstruos de sus pesadillas. Sólo estaba enfocado en el pomo de la puerta principal a centímetros suyo, a milímetros, a…

_Ding-dong._

Sucedió en cámara lenta: Erik giró la cabeza a la derecha y vio un dedo índice presionando el timbre, ese dedo unido a una mano y esa mano a un brazo que estaba cubierto por la manga de un cárdigan celeste y escalofriantemente familiar. Abrió la boca pero ninguna palabra salió de ella. Se giró por completo hasta quedar cara a cara con aquel ñoño del metro, con su sonrisa, la expresión de «oh, nos volvemos a ver tan pronto» y aquellos llamativos ojos.

—Hola de nuevo —saludó—. ¿También conoces al señor Johnson?

—¿S-señor Johnson? —dijo atónito, tenía el puño cerrado con tal fuerza que las uñas se estaban hundiendo en la palma de su mano—. ¿De qué estás hablando?, ¿tú qué haces aquí?

—Pues, mi trabajo de domingo. El señor Johnson necesita… ya sabes, ayuda, está algo mayor y además es veterano de guerra. Alguien tiene que hacer algunas cosas por él, así que aquí estoy yo. Me llamo Charles Xavier.

¿Suerte?

Definitivamente esa perra no estaría nunca de su lado.


	2. Alguien que importe

_—Ambos venimos de la biblioteca, pero no supe que estabas allí hasta que te vi salir._

* * *

><p>Cómo hacer que alguien importe.<br>No lo haces, sólo pasa.

* * *

><p>Se llamaba Charles Francis Xavier y también vivía en Manhattan, en un departamento modesto que le quedaba perfecto para tomar el autobús hacia la universidad. Sus compañeros del Club de Amigos de la Genética decían que era un muchacho amable, muy inteligente, con su nombre en el cuadro de honor durante varios periodos seguidos. Sus compañeros de curso lo definían como una amigable rata de laboratorio; por otro lado, las chicas decían que pocas veces en su vida vieron una rata de laboratorio que flirteara igual que él, además «cuando lo miras directo a los ojos mientras te invita a tomar algo, sabes que estás perdida e irás con él».<p>

Información que Erik había conseguido la semana antes de que comenzaran oficialmente las vacaciones de invierno para los estudiantes. Basándose en eso y algunos supuestos, construyó un bosquejo de Charles. No estaba seguro de si iba a ser de mucha ayuda, pero la experiencia le enseñó que había que estar preparado y al tanto de todo para evitar incidentes indeseados, por ejemplo el día negro en el que sus planes de asesinato en silencio y discreción se fueron por el retrete.

La familia de Charles —Charles, sólo eso, nunca Charlie ni nada por el estilo porque a él no le gustaba— estaba haciendo el papeleo para mudarse a la majestuosa propiedad Xavier, pero por el momento decidió mantenerse al margen de toda la batahola familiar y comenzar a estudiar. Antes de eso vivía con su madre, una viuda que hacía unos meses se volvió a casar con el amigo de su difunto esposo, un tal Kurt Marko. Por alguna razón Kurt no quería que la madre de Charles le pasara demasiado dinero a este y poco a poco fue reduciendo los números casi a nada. Uno de los profesores adoradores de Charles le comentó que un tal «señor Johnson» necesitaba a alguien joven y en condiciones de poder ayudarlo al menos durante las vacaciones de invierno.

Seguramente él podría pagarle más que bien, sobre todo porque contaba con lo que había robado a los judíos durante años.

—¿Nadie te contó de eso, Charlie? ¿Nadie te dijo que estás cuidando a un maldito asesino como si se tratara de un amigable abuelo de televisión? ¿Nadie te dijo a cuántos les voló la cabeza? —murmuró en voz alta, protegido por las cuatro paredes con manchas de humedad que conformaban su monoambiente alquilado.

Gruñó. Charles no tenía la culpa, tampoco nadie que ignorase la realidad acerca de Shaw, sólo que Erik no podía evitar pensar de esa manera.

—Eres un tonto.

Charles era tan anormalmente tranquilo y pacífico que Erik nunca podría compartir con él las razones de su cacería, a pesar de que ese ñoño de cardigán azul intentara sacarle conversación o lo invitase a comer a fuera. Nunca podría conectarse en profundidad con él, por más que quisiera. Charles no lo entendería jamás así como Erik no entendía a Charles.

—Tonto… —repitió entrecerrando los ojos, exhausto de tanto caminar toda la noche.

Y recordando el porqué...

La tarde de ese día, Charles llegó a la casa de Shaw con el labio superior hinchado y cuando Erik vio su cárdigan rasgado no le costó darse cuenta de que lo habían asaltado en el camino. De todos modos le preguntó qué le había sucedido.

—Tuve un problema en la estación del metro —respondió acomodándose la camisa—. ¿Podrías prestarme dinero para el pasaje de regreso? Mañana te lo devolveré.

El dinero, más que lloverle, se le estaba agotando. Sus ingresos dependían de pequeños trabajos o de canjes en algunas casas de empeño conocidas, donde entregaba aquellos objetos preciosos robados a los nazis a cambio de sumas que le permitieran continuar hasta la próxima caza. Perder tiempo con Shaw era perder dinero y últimamente había estado ahorrando minuciosamente, tanto que a la calle salía con los justo y necesario, tanto que no le alcanzaba para prestarle a Charles.

Su cerebro y todas sus neuronas se coordinaron para decir cortésmente: «discúlpame, pero no tengo lo suficiente hoy. ¿Por qué no le pides al señor Johnson?». Estaría siendo sincero y además Charles no representaba nada que importase demasiado, podrían asaltarlo, follárselo, darle un premio o leerle el futuro en la calle y a Erik le daría igual.

¿Entonces por qué demonios sus labios parecían pensar lo contrario?

—Toma.

—Muchas gracias, Erik. Mañana lo tendrás de vuelta. ¿Vuelves conmigo en el metro?

«Claro que no, tonto, ahora tendré que volver a pie o ver cómo conseguir dinero para un pasaje.»

—No, esta vez tomaré el autobús.

Jodidos y desobedientes labios.

A las nueve de la noche, Erik fingió que se cruzaba por la entrada de Shaw y encontró a Charles despidiéndose de él mientras una mujer adulta y un par de niños entraban. Por varios rasgos físicos similares, dedujo que eran familiares y no le importó. Si de él dependiera, los mataría a todos, así como Shaw no tuvo compasión de su madre o su padre o de un niño aterrorizado —por no decir millones como él en la misma situación—. Erik no tendría piedad, pero no quería muertes innecesarias que levantaran más sospechas.

Maldijo en voz baja y no escapó a Charles, que se ofreció a acompañarlo a la parada del autobús. Erik tuvo que insistir en que no era necesario y para que se olvidase de la idea se ofreció él a acompañar a Charles al metro, así no volverían a partirle el labio.

—Así son las cosas a veces, así son las personas –comentó Erik.

Charles ladeó la cabeza y sonrió de lado.

—Así son algunas personas, no hay que empaquetarnos a todos en la misma caja. Al fin y al cabo, ¿no somos personas tú y yo? Y no estamos haciendo nada de esas cosas delictivas. La gente, sobre todo los jóvenes, se encuentran corrompidos por malas enseñanzas y ejemplos que los definen para mal.

—¿Quieres decir que si te los volvieras a cruzar no les partirías la cara?

—Quiero decir que sería preferible que nadie me hubiese robado, ¿entiendes?

Aquellas palabras resonaron durante todo el camino a casa.

. . .

Dos semanas pasaron desde que Erik y Charles se encontraron y este último le devolvió a Erik el dinero prestado. Claro que sus miradas se habían reencontrado varias veces antes, pero ninguno emitió palabra alguna y seguían de largo, esperando tal vez encontrar solos la explicación a qué estaba haciendo el otro ahí.

El plan A de asesinato estaba más que jodido. El B había consistido en volver a la vigilancia, encontrar el momento en que Charles dejara solo a Shaw y terminar todo, pero de la nada sus vecinos decidieron regresar de las vacaciones y el perímetro de su residencia parecía más transitado que el metro por la mañana. Y, como si fuera poco, Charles era espeluznantemente atento, las veces en que Erik trató de pasar desapercibido, el muchacho ponía una expresión clara de «pillo stalker, ¿creíste que no te iba a ver?"». Por ende, Erik juraría que si mataba a Shaw, Charles sospecharía de él y aunque le explicara que detrás de la fachada señor Johnson se escondía un nazi que carcajeó mientras un muchacho masticaba desesperado una hogaza de pan duro y embarrado, no lo entendería.

Plan C: se le acercaría fingiendo amistad y cuando Charles necesitara que Shaw quedase a solas con alguien (porque crearía la distracción que fuese necesaria para ello), se lo confiaría a él. Entonces estarían a solas y Erik diría todo lo que quería decir, porque Shaw era un rostro especial, era una pesadilla distinta y fue quien durante varias noches de su niñez le hizo mojar los pantalones. No se trataba de halar del gatillo, sino de un asunto muy personal.

¿Cómo demonios te haces amigo de alguien?

Erik se masajeó el puente de la nariz, experimentando una fuerte nostalgia y recordó cuando vivía en Alemania y tenía amigos. Eran pocos, pero se divertían mucho yendo a la heladería judía o a los pocos lugares que tenían permitidos en esa época. Recordaba lo mucho que se preocupaba por ellos cuando llamaba por teléfono después del toque de queda y aun no habían llegado a sus casas, la felicidad al verlos a todos sanos y salvos al día siguiente, el dolor desgarrador cuando recibieron la citación de la SS. Esos sentimientos de otro Erik jovial, alegre y optimista mientras los judíos iban pasando de personas a animales.

—Olvídalo, sólo tengo que hacerle creer que me preocupa.

Él ya no estaba para esas cosas. Ya no era capaz de construir lazos con nadie.

¿O sí?

. . .

Llovía con fuerza y la ropa se le estaba pegando al cuerpo. Helado hasta los huesos y muy hambriento, Erik caminaba hacia su departamento luego de haberse relajado en la biblioteca pública. No era ningún fanático de los libros, pero podía escabullirse en los grandes y mullidos sillones de la sala de lectura y dormir disfrutando del silencio que no siempre había en su piso.

Pensaba en cómo entablar mejores conversaciones con Charles y cómo demostrar que el señor Johnson le importaba en el buen —y falso— sentido. Le daría plazo hasta año nuevo, de lo contario actuaría rápido y si tenía que romperle el cuello al muchachito del cardigán, lo haría sin vacilar.

El asunto cada vez le causaba más malestar y quería liquidarlo antes de enloquecer y arruinar la cuidadosa rutina de venganza y caer en manos de la policía y tener que matar a los policías.

Entonces las gotas dejaron de caer sobre su cabeza pero no a sus lados.

Erik parpadeó y miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con que estaba bajo el resguardo de un paraguas, sostenido de nuevo por esa mano unida al brazo cubierto por el cardigán. Ojos intensos y azules, una sonrisa de labios rojos curvándose amistosamente.

—Ambos venimos de la biblioteca, pero no supe que estabas allí hasta que te vi salir.

Un fuerte delicioso olor a ropa limpia, una sensación de calidez como aquel tiempo en el que se definía por feliz.

—Gracias, Charles —respondió atónito, sintiendo que sus manos, ocultas en los bolsillos, le temblaban.

La incomprensión frente a su actitud, la confortabilidad. Charles, allí, resguardándolo de la lluvia como si se conociera desde siempre, como si Erik no hubiese sido nunca cortante y hostil con él.

La decisión terminante de que no importa lo que pasara, nunca, pero jamás, mataría a Charles Xavier.


End file.
